Project Summary The purpose of this application is develop and validate the analysis of cannabinoids in hemp- derived food products as well as in animal specimen. The 2014 Farm Bill legalized the cultivation and production of industrial hemp (Cannabis sativa containing < 0.3%Tetrahydrocannabinol) and the removal of industrial hemp as DEA Schedule I drug. More recently, the 2018 Farm Bill has allowed for increased interest in hemp cultivation as a novel agricultural commodity under certain provisions. Hemp plants and their by-products, are considered to have nutritional and potentially therapeutic value when used as a feed source in livestock. Many commercially available hemp oils and feed product are available on the market with little information of their cannabinoids content. In addition, there is a need to develop a cannabinoid screen in animal specimen as little is known about their distribution in cattle following oral administration and the time required for depletion in edible tissues. There is also a need to have a diagnostic test available in the toxicology laboratory as pets are regularly intoxicated with cannabis-derived products: in this case, plasma and urine would be specimen of choice to detect exposure to THC. The outcomes will include: 1) the broadening capacity of the FDA to investigate animal food or drug related concerns, 2) an Increased capacity to respond to large-scale animal food/feed emergency events, 3) the improvement in the quality and standardization of Federal and State surveillance of animal food and feed. We already have experience in quantifying cannabinoids in oil and hemp-based supplements and have started to work on developing the method in bovine plasma.